Distance Cannot Change Forever
by edwardcullenissosexy
Summary: What if our favorite bronze-haired angel came back during New Moon? Jake brought Bella more pain, he wasn't her personal sun. Ed came "just for 1 night" but while listening to Bella sleep,he witnesses the wreckage he left behind. The real ending to WUCB2M
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: This is how When You Come Back to Me Again was **_**supposed **_**to be. I believe it will only be like four or five chapters. Please review. Even if you already read this in wucb2ma. **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. All these wonderful characters belong to Stephenie Meyer (one day we will take over and make Edward ours..But until then I worship at your feet)**_

I got dressed in a daze, as usual. I didn't even notice what I put on. I barely noticed what I was eating. Charlie said something, and I responded, but if asked, I could not tell you what I said. I should have been doing a better job. I realized now that I hadn't been doing a good job of fooling Charlie. I mostly gave up trying when I discovered that I hadn't been fooling anyone.

I woke up though when Charlie suggested I go out. When I heard _his_ voice, it broke through everything. I desperately wanted the fog back even if the perfect clarity of his voice had been beautiful. Earlier, I had passed by the Marks with the mind that I would break promises. But I couldn't do it. I couldn't break my promise to Edward. It felt like betraying him, even though he didn't care, and my broken heart wouldn't let me. Still, I had been thinking all that night about would have happened if I had gotten the motorcycles.

The next day, I went to the Blacks and found it surprisingly easy to interact like a human around Jacob. I even think I smiled. But my heart still hurt terribly so when Jacob left me, and then later explained about werewolves, I sort of went crazy. I was so sick of him constantly mentioning things about _them._ I snapped. I refused to go see him because all it did was bring me pain. _**(A/N: different from New Moon. Jake isn't her personal sun, it starts out that way, but Bella is sick of him trashing the Cullens and he is too stupid to notice that it causes her pain.)**_

I still had my nightmares, and I still only did what I had to. My grades were still fine; nobody had occupied the space where Edward had sat, so I didn't talk much. Nothing had changed much about me since Edward had left. The only difference: I didn't have my mind of fog. But for some odd reason, I would purposely concentrate on one detail of him every night before I fell into a fitful sleep. I wasn't sure if it made the nightmares worse or better, but I did it anyway, because I didn't want to forget him. He said that human memories faded, but I could still remember fairly well. Not with the same clarity his voice had had when I had heard him in Port Angeles, but still pretty clear.

Tonight, I focused on his eyes. They were the hardest, yet most comforting for me to picture. On one side, I remember the way he _used_ to look at me. Before I turned 18. On the other side, I also remembered the way his eyes had looked blank the day he left. The way his eyes didn't look the same. They were tired looking. Like he was tired of pretending I now realized. I loved and hated picturing his eyes, but they were the part of him that I was least willing to forget.

I eventually fell asleep. It was the same nightmare, the same nothingness as usual. Again, I woke up screaming. However, something was different, something about the air was oddly peaceful. Then, from then I a sound came from the corner of the room. A sobbing that I wasn't supposed to hear.


	2. Chapter 2

I couldn't help it. I started crying. How could he leave me? I had figured out a while ago that danger triggered the voice in my head. It wasn't there. Victoria was here to kill me but my memory decided that _now_ was the time to be sane. I _wanted_ to be crazy if it meant that I could hear his voice one more time before I died.

Then, something occurred to me. Why was Victoria upset? Had she found out that Laurent was dead? Did she know that the Cullens didn't care anymore, that her quest was worthless? She could probably smell the staleness of his scent in the rocking chair she was currently sitting in. She knew he hadn't been here in a while.

I just sat there crying, waiting for her to come kill me while a torrent of emotions that came with remembering more them washed through me and tore at my shredded heart. I grabbed my chest again, tying to hold myself together. My breaths were short gasps, but I couldn't control them. Somehow, I knew no matter what, that Victoria would still kill me. Maybe she would leave Charlie though. I watched through blurry eyes as she slowly got up and walked towards me.

Why did she look so hesitant? The way she moved, or how it seemed to how she was moving in the dark, almost made it seem like she was trying to keep me from being scared.

I heard a muffled "I'm so sorry" It was low, it almost sounded like a male's voice. Maybe Victoria had found someone else to do her dirty work? But then it flashed out the open window. Why had it left? Why didn't it just kill me? I had had enough. I wanted the waiting to be over. I was sick of waiting for death. I knew it was going to happen, so how come I wasn't dead already. This caused me so much frustration that I once again broke into tears.

I fell asleep again sobbing. I woke up in the morning. Got dressed after taking a shower and then ate and went to school. As I was driving, something flashed by me. It had a bronze tint and it made me remember _his_ hair. I had to pull over on the side of the road. Again, I put my arms around my torso and attempted to reign in my erratic breathing. This was my normal routine, but bronze flashes didn't mix well, and certainly weren't normal. Once I was able to drive again, I continued to school. The day went the same as most.

Something else that was different about my day: My dreams.

I was about to the part where I usually woke up, but instead of nothingness, there was an occasional bronze flash that kept me in the dream longer than usual. Eventually, I woke up sobbing tears of frustration.

There was something in the corner again. Like last night, it got up and walked hesitantly towards me. Instead of disappearing through the window again though, it stepped into a ray of moonlight. I gasped at what I saw. I couldn't do this. How could I not know that this was a dream? Why hadn't I realized that I hadn't really woken up? I had to wake up now, or I wouldn't be able to bear the pain in the morning.

"Bella?" A hesitant and anguished yet heavenly voice asked.

No! His perfect voice. Oh no. If I didn't wake up… I had begun clawing at the aching at my chest, hoping to wake myself up and stop the pain at the same time.

"No! Go away. Stupid Bella, wake up." I said out loud.

"You are awake." The angelic voice said.

"No, I'm not. Stop talking, you're making it worse. Oh! Bella wake up."

Then the beautiful, bronze haired, figure of my imagination moved towards me.

His breath blew across my face. "Do you believe me now?"

"No."

He chuckled.

"Oh, first you taunt me by coming into my dreams and then you _laugh_ at me. I almost prefer the nothingness. Almost. Now, go away, my heart can't stand you being here, even if you're not real. It hurts. I forgot to remember at least one part of you last night, so I guess this is my punishment. Happy? I'm not going to forget you. Got it. Now leave."

"I'm never leaving you again Bella. I love you with all of my long-dead heart. I'm sorry for lying. I can't stay away any longer. I understand if you don't want me here, but will be here in the morning. Sleep now, my beautiful angel."

The heavenly creature held me in his arms and began to hum a lullaby, sending me into a finally dream-less state.

_**A/N: Please review. I will love you more than Edward... well, maybe not BUT...**_

_**Still W4BD&LE**_

_**Love, K**_


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up the next morning to see sunlight streaming through my window. I hated sunny days. And it was a Saturday. Yesterday I had convinced Charlie to go fishing with Billy so now I have to spend the stupid sunny day alone. Reluctantly, I got out of bed, but as I sat up, something glittering caught my eye.

I turned my head so I could see what it was and gasped.

"A-a-lice?" (ha not what you expected is it?)

"It's me Bella."

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I'm not supposed to tell you. You also werent supposed to wake up for 4 minutes and 37 seconds."

"Why can't you tell me. I need to know, and you know that I have a right to know."

"All I can say is that you need to listen to him. Listen to what he says. It's the truth."

This confused my sleepy mind.

"Who?"

"I cant say. Go get in the shower and get something to eat. I wont be here when you get back. I just want to say that we miss you very much. I still think of you as a sister. I love you Bella. Don't forget that we all do."

She got up and hugged me, then danced to the window. She left but I'm sure she heard me when I said "Not all of you."

--(DON'T KNOW HOW TO DO THE LINE THING, HELP APPRECIATED.)--

I went back upstairs after I was finished so I could get my homework that I would purposley drag out so it took as much time as possible to do. I never read, never watched T.V., stopped listening to music, and basically anything else that reminded me of him so I didn't know what to do with the time. I mostly just stared out the window or worked on my homework or cooked for Charlie or pretended my chest wasn't falling to pieces, even after all these months. I groaned when I thought about having to email Renee.

I opened the door and screamed.

"I'm still asleep aren't I?"

"No."

"Then I'm dead? I don't deserve heaven, why am I here?"

"Bella, you are not dead." The sweet angel said in its perfect-yet-pained velvet voice.

"Yes I am. That's the only explanation to why you are here."

"The explanation for why I am here… you better sit down."

I sat on the edge of the bed and instead of sitting in the computer chair, or the rocking chair, he came and sat next to me. He took my hands, and me, not being used to the coldness, gasped.

"Bella, I lied. I am truly sorry. If you want me to leave I can. I wasn't going to come back. But I did. Then I was going to just stay for one night, but, well, as usual, you were talking in your sleep."

"You lied. I know."

"You know?"

"Yes, I know you don't want me. You only pretended. You don't have to tell me again. Got the message."

"No, that's what I was lying about. Why can you believe the lie but not the truth? It hurt me so much when you believed me immediately. I thought I was going to have to lie for hours. I thought you would see right through me. When I told you that I didn't want you, it was the very darkest form of blasphemy. I love you more than anything in this entire universe. I would die for you. I also wouldn't live in a world where you didn't exist. I meant that when I said it last fall. Everything I told you before that night was true. I'm not sure if I can prove it to you, but it's the truth."

As he said those last words, I remembered what Alice had said. I looked up into the light butterscotch of his eyes and saw nothing but love, and honesty in them. They werent hard like the night he left me.

"I'm sorry I left this morning, I wanted you to wake up in my arms, but Alice made me go hunting."

"Why did you have to go hunting so immediately that you couldn't wait for a few hours? How long has it been since you last hunted?"

"A month." He reluctantly admitted.

"And may I ask why its been that long?"

"I didn't do anything. Nothing. I sat alone all the time. I left the family and was tracking Victoria for awhile but I lost her. When I decided to come back, just to see how you were, Alice met me here a day later."

"So you really were here last night. And I saw you were the bronze flashes I kept seeing."

"Yes."

"I still don't understand why you came back. What is so important about me?"

"Everything. Everything about you is important to me. You are my everything. I barely survived with out you. I was an empty shell. I left for you protection, but I cant do it any more. I'm so so sorry. There is nothing I could do to make this up to you, but I'm going to spend forever trying."

"F-forever?" I stuttered.

"Forever Bella. That is how long I will love you, and that is how much you mean to me. I will be there for you for forever. Nothing can stop me. Not even myself. Unless, you don't want me forever. Or you don't want forever."

Here he was, vulnerable, and declaring his infinite love to me. Before, I could only think of two options for the voice in my head. Finally I saw it. Option three, he loved me. Really and truly loved me.

"I love you Edward. I will never stop loving you, no matter what you do. Of course I want forever."

"Would you like me to show you how much I love you? Just in case you don't believe me."

I couldn't help but smile. And then he kissed me. It was different than most of our kisses. I really could feel the love. Words werent needed because that kiss said everything. We both pulled away at the same time and just stared into each other's eyes.

"Do you believe me now?"

"Yes."

"Let's go to the meadow. We can talk more there. By the way, I love you. And you will be sick of those words, because I am going to say them as often as I can. Oh and," along with his grin, his eyes showed that he was joking. "Alice says 'you're wrong.'"

"I know that now. Let's go."

When we got to the meadow. We talked for hours. I learned that Alice had already seen Edward's decision to stay and that the rest of the family was coming back too. We talked about the few things we had done while he was away. He flinched when he learned that I didn't do anything.

"Bella, I am sorry. How could I have done this? How could I cause an angel so much pain?"

"I understand your reason for doing it. You're forgiven. I love you, but promise you wont leave me ever again?"

"I promise."

_**A/N: Yay fluff! I was going to be mean and leave you with a cliffhanger, but the chapter was getting too long because I get carried away when it comes to fluff. Please review. It would make me so happy. Also its difficult to write this because my friend haD New Moon. Yeah, I just used the author note from wucb2ma... **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: I own it all mwhahaha. **_

_**Edward: You disappoint me.**_

_**Me: Nooo. I'm sorry Edward I love you. sob I don't own anything. **_

_**Edward: Thank you flashes perfect crooked smile **_

_**Me: faints **_

"Are you ready to leave or can we just lie here all day?"

"I'm fine with either option, as long as you are here."

"I'll always be here, with you, no matter what."

"'Kay."

I leaned back against his chest and we both sighed. I began tracing his arm with my finger, like the first time we were in the meadow.

"You lied about one other thing."

"What's that."

"You said human memories faded."

"Well, you are a pretty odd human and from what I saw, you tried to remember."

"Well at first I gave up anything that had to do with you. I forbid myself to remember, but I was terrified to forget. When I found out that I hadn't been fooling Charlie, I began to focus on one part of you to remember. The night you came back was you eyes. The next night I forgot to do that. That's why I thought my dreams were torturing me. You see, if that was a dream, it would have been bad in the morning."

"At least you tried for a while, I was completely useless without you. It's like you took half of me with you. Before you, my life was like a moonless night, not very bright, but still filled with stars. Then you came along, like a meteor shooting through the sky and I was blinded by the light. When you were gone, my world was black."

"Your seeing would have adjusted."

"Not for my kind. Our memories stay sharp and clear. No matter how long I would have lived without you, I would never forget, which is why I don't think I would have lived much longer. I would have gone to Italy."

"No! Promise me that no matter what happens to me you wont do that. Think of Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Emmett, Japer, even Rosalie! What would happen if I wasn't really gone? Or what if you were killed. Would you want me to go kill myself?"

"No, I guess not."

"You still didn't promise."

"Neither did you."

"Fine, I'll let it drop for now."

Then, my traitorous stomach growled.

"I guess we better get you home." He sighed.

"Can we go to your house?"

"I'd rather go to your house. We don't have any food over there at the moment."

"Oh."

"What will Charlie think of me?"

"He will probably hate you."

"I deserve it."

"Can we quit talking about that."

"Fine with me."

We went back to Charlie's and I got something to eat. He watched me intently as I ate. Eventually, I began to feel self-conscious and I blushed.

"I've missed that so much." He said as he reached across the table to touch my cheek. Charlie was on his way home, and Edward decided that unless we wanted to explain to Charlie why a few bullets did nothing to Edward, he better leave.

"Don't leave!" I couldn't keep the desperation out of my voice.

"I'll be upstairs."

He gave me a short kiss and ran up to my room. I just stood there smiling stupidly until I heard Charlie's car door.

"Hey Dad! How was your day? Did you catch a bunch? I already ate but I can cook you something, what would you like?"

"Umm. Are you okay?"

"I'm absolutely fine, why do you ask?"

"Because you are smiling."

"Oh. Well what do you want to eat?" I couldn't help smiling. He would find out soon enough anyway.

"Actually, I ate something at Billy's so why don't we sit down and you can tell me why you are so happy."

Umm, I didn't know what to tell him. What should I tell him?

"Oh, not much. You never told me how your day was."

"And you are avoiding the subject. I think I should know why my daughter has gone from severe depression to overly ecstatic."

"Ok, well first promise you won't do anything extreme. It was a mistake."

"Bells, you are worrying me."

"Well it's sort of, well they are— "

I was cut off then by the doorbell.

I opened the door and then heard Charlie start yelling. I could almost feel the anger in the room.

"WHAT!!"


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: Don't own the Greek god, Edward, or any of the other characters. How sad. (little pouty face)**_

"WHAT?!" Charlie thundered.

"Dad, calm down. It was a misunderstanding. Please."

"I can't believe _that'_s the reason you are happy. You should be miserable, angry."

"You _want_ me to be miserable?"

"Well, not really, but the cause of the misery shouldn't be the cure."

"Dad, be nice. It was a mistake."

"Bells! He caused you months of depression! And now he thinks he can just come back and expect you to forgive him?"

"Actually, he expected me to hate him. _I _forgave him, he agrees with your opinion of him. He did it because he thought he wasn't worthy of me and that our relationship was taking away from my life. He's wrong, but that was what he thought."

"I guess I can see that."

"Why don't we let him talk since we are talking about him like he's not there."

"Sir, I'm sorry. I can see the pain I've caused her, but if it's any help, Bella was better than me." Edward said.

"There is no way that you were worse than Bella, I don't think that's possible." I could see the pain in Edward's eyes as Charlie said this.

"I didn't do anything. I mostly just sat curled in a ball. I wouldn't talk to anyone. Alice, and even Rosalie got annoyed with me." He said, leaving out the part where he wasn't with his family.

"I guess I can see that you two are miserable without each other, so as much as I want to, I'm not going to ban you from seeing her." He said. "There is nothing I can ground her for either so that options out…" he began mumbling to himself.

He walked into the kitchen and I turned to Edward.

"I thought you were upstairs." I whispered.

"You sounded like you needed help." He teased. I was glad that he was in a joking mood.

"I missed your teasing," I sighed.

**CPOV (Charlie)**

"I missed your warmth" I heard _it _say to my daughter as I walked back into the room. They were staring into each other's eyes and holding hands. And being _gooey_. Blech.

"I missed your blush."

"I missed your smile."

"I missed your laugh."

"I missed your eyes." They both said at the same time.

"I missed my lullaby."

"I missed the meadow."

"But you went."

"It wasn't the same without you."

"I missed your ability to love a monster like me."

"You're not a monster." Bella said to _him_.

I beg to differ…

"I missed you dazzling me."

"I was going to say the same thing,"

"I dazzle you?"

"Of course."

"I love you."

"I love you more than life itself. I won't leave you ever again. I don't think either of us would survive."

"I'm willing to love you for eternity, isn't that enough?"

"Enough for forever."

"You know what else I missed?"

"I can guess."

"Your kisses, even if they never last long enough, stupid need to breathe." I almost laughed at that.

"Oh," he smiled a crooked smile, "you mean these." And then he bent to kiss my daughter, _in my house. _Stupid, no good, disgusting, excuse for a man. Stupid, stupid, stupid Edward.

Something seemed to get his attention and he pulled away from Bella, but then pulled her into a hug. She put her head on his chest and sighed.

"I missed _this_." She said. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer.

"I know." They looked so right together. I don't see how they are still together after what he did, but they seem perfect for each other. Maybe Edward is a genuine nice guy and he did just make a mistake. I thought as I walked into the other room again.

As I took one last look back at him, I thought I saw him smile at me.

_**A/N: I just read that chapter over again, and I really liked it. Hope you did too. Even if you already read this in wucb2ma, please review. **_


	6. Chapter 6

He hugged me closer. I was glad he had come back, glad to know that he actually did love me. We got in his car, which Alice had just pulled up in.

"Bella! I'm so happy to see you. I missed you so much!" She was a lot happier and hyper than the last time I had seen her.

"I'd like to bring down you happy moods for a moment," she told us as she sped toward the Cullen house.

"Fine, go ahead." Edward said.

"Well, Bella, I'd like to apologize for not saying goodbye. I would have really but this dork was, well, being a dork. A stubborn dork, that thank goodness realized his mistake."

He grimaced. "Bella, I won't ever forgive myself for doing that. I tore us both up because I had a confused idea of what was best for you. I am so so sorry—" I cut him off with a kiss.

"Edward, stop beating yourself up. I forgive you and that's all that matters. Now, I'd like to say hello to the rest of your family." I could tell he hadn't realized we were at his house.

Emmett came flying out of the house and flung open the Volvo's door, then dragged me from the car.

"Hey little human. I missed your tripping, and little Eddie missed you. All he did was sit around curled in a ball so take it easy on him ok?"

"I already forgave him Emmett. I can see you missed having someone to make fun of."

"You bet I did! But I didn't miss just making fun of you, your fun to be around Bella, we all missed you, even Rose."

"_Rosalie_ missed _me_?"

"Yeah I did." She said, suddenly standing behind her husband. (Sorry for the OOCness.)

Jasper nodded at me, giving me a small smile and Esme hugged me until I informed her that I needed to breathe.

"Carlisle, I need to talk to you please." Edward said, kissing my cheek before going to into Carlisle's office.

"I'm so excited!" Alice screeched.

"I can tell." Jasper stated.

"About what?" Rosalie, Emmett, and I asked. Esme just shot Alice a curious look, knowing that it had something to do with a vision.

"I cant tell you but I just feel the need to say YAYAYAYAYAYAYAY!!" She yelled while jumping up and down.

Just then, Edward sprinted down the stairs.

"Really?" Edward asked Alice.

She nodded and Edward smiled the biggest smile I had ever seen. He looked like a 4-year-old that had just been told that his birthday was going to be celebrated every day of the year.

"Bella, do you want to go back to our meadow?" He asked me.

"I guess." I assumed that there was a special reason and he knew I hated surprises.

All of a sudden I was in his arms and we were speeding towards the meadow. He set me down and kissed me when we got there. Then he backed away and knelt down on one knee.

_Oh my gosh!_

"E-e-dward. Are you pr-proposing to me?"

"Bella, I promise to love you forever—every single day of forever. Will you marry me?" (That's directly from Eclipse, page 460)

(I'm also making Bella a little OOC)

"Edward, I promise to love _you_ forever. Of course I'll marry you."

He stood up again, and gave me the most loving smile possible and pulled me into his arms.

I sighed and wrapped my arms around him, mirroring him as I did so. He pushed the hair off my neck and leaned down to run his nose from my collar bone to right under my ear. I shivered.

"Are you ready for forever, Bella?" That took be by more surprise than I was ready for, and as my head comprehended the meaning behind his words, I was shocked at my reaction.

"Always!" I said as I pulled myself closer to him, smiling.

"Are you sure? This is permanent _**(X is the shape I drew on your face... sorry, Taylor Swift attack there) **_Bella. You have to be absolutely positive. Are you?"

"Yes, Edward. I'm ready for forever."

He gently tipped my head back so he would have access to my neck. Slowly, he brushed his lips along my throat, until his lips rested at the point my pulse was beating wildly. He kissed it one last time, lovingly, and then lifted his head again, capturing my lips with his. My hands made my way to his hair and wove themselves through it. His kept a tight hold around me, keeping me standing.

He gently lowered us to the soft grass below us. He set me down and lay next to me, his head still hovering near my chin, which he kissed.

He then angled his head, and I felt his marble lips open and then briefly felt the sharpness of his teeth before they sank into me in a controlled fashion. His lips left my throat and I wa once again pulled into his strong granite arms as the pain began to pulse through me, the arms where I belonged. Where I would hopefully stay for the rest of eternity.

_**A/N: So... did you like it? Please say you did. That was the ending it was supposed to have. No Alexander. No fluff and mush and crud. Just that. Review PLEASE!**_


End file.
